narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haitei Rōgetsu
|image=SelfStab.png |kanji=海底撈月 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Haitei Rōgetsu |literal english=Scooping up the moon from the bottom of the ocean |parent jutsu=Heavenly Transfer Technique |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Jisatsu Hōjōn'na |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The signature technique of Dōa, it is a that, instead of transporting the user, allows the user to send any object to any location instantly, similar to the . It is Dōa's trump card and, at the same time, the only jutsu she has ever learned. Nevertheless, nearly her entire reputation originated merely from the technique's potential, demonstrating its power. Usage Letting her flow outwards of her body, Dōa creates a spherical "field" of two meters in radius around her person, where she can any obstacle that intrudes this circle. Within this area around her body, Haitei Rōgetsu can be performed instantaneously. Any object, regardless of size, composition or state of being, can be teleported to any location Dōa wills, although it is only logical that more distance requires her to use more chakra. This process occurs so seamlessly a attempting to stab Dōa through the back ended up piercing his sword through his own body, giving Dōa her moniker of Jisatsu Hōjōn'na (自殺幇助女; Literally "woman who abets suicide"). The range of two meters can easily be surpassed, but it requires an amount of concentration and time proportional to the distance, two things Dōa often cannot permit herself during the heat of battle. Just like how bested 's attacks by transporting them elsewhere, Dōa can let any attack, no matter what form it takes, that comes within two meters disappear and re-appear, even between enemy lines. In a similar vein, Dōa can use this technique to transport the swords she carries to slash away at enemies no matter the distance between her and them. The markings on both of her swords allow her to instantly summon her blades back, making it appear as if she simply waves her sword through the air and a fifty meters further someone's head is chopped off. Dōa has even been able to shown transporting one of her arms back onto her body in perfect condition, although she did admit it wouldn't have been possible if it hadn't been a clean cut. Generally, this technique makes it so Dōa can only be hurt by an attack she is completely unaware of, as any other attempt can simply be transported away. Seals Although the techniques's most optimal application is generally limited to the radius of two meters, Dōa can bypass by marking objects with a special formula, similar to the . She has employed this mechanism on both of her swords, allowing her to call them back to her side no matter where they are. Image Gallery SummoningWater.jpg|Dōa transporting water from a nearby lake on her enemies Suddenstab.jpg|Transporting the tip of her blade four times, Dōa can make it appear like the enemy is suddenly stabbed out of nowhere. Trivia *The name of the technique can be translated in two ways. It can either refer to a wasting time on an impossible task, such as trying to scoop up a reflection of the moon from the bottom of the ocean or winning on the last tile drawn from the wall in mahjong.